


How to Woo A Guardian

by TheShipDen



Series: Guardians and humans, they dream [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demonic Guardians, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Alternate Universe - Twins, M/M, Reverse Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipDen/pseuds/TheShipDen
Summary: “You heard me.” When he was met with nothing, he grumbled. "Kiss me again.”Well-how could he say no to that?





	How to Woo A Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly getting things done, I entered a Big Bang which has taken over my free time when you don't count school work, but I try to have time for some good ol' billdip!!
> 
>  
> 
> I know people were requesting a part 2 to the guardian fic so I delivered!!! Maybe not...on time....but its here!! lmao

Dipper felt protective over his demon, especially when he was sound asleep and steadily regaining back his lost energy. He heard Mabel and Will walk in and turned to shoot them a silent glare- they should've been there to help. But they weren't, they were off doing god knows what! Will's smile dropped as soon as he sensed the lesser energy in the room and how weak his sibling's magic was. Immediately his head turned towards Bill passed out in the lap of his human- back horribly bruised and bandaged, legs wrapped snuggly as bloodied clothes and rags littered the ground.

 

 

They genuinely felt bad and promised to always answer a summon or call whenever they heard of one from Dipper. Will wanted to stay and Mabel wanted to clean up, but the boy just pushed them away. He was surprised at Will's determination to argue but one look from Mabel was enough to get him going. Only when the two were out of the room did the brunette lose the glare with a heavy sigh.

 

 

"There, safe and sound." The boy gently murmured to his resting guardian, his hands long trailed towards the nape of the demon's neck and softly rubbed. "Undisturbed." 

 

 

Of course he wasn't met with an answer, just the sight of Bill's peaceful face coddled up against his side, he never wanted to admit he somehow formed a thing for his demon but here he was. Helplessly worried and oh so tender with every movement, eventually, enough time had passed to where Dipper fell asleep himself. It could've been the middle of the night or early in the morning when Bill finally stirred, arms and hands enclosing him in a needy embrace. He rose a brow before his memory rushed back into his mind, quietly he snickered. 

 

 

"Let's get you to bed, Sapling." The blonde cooed with a smug grin and pushed himself up. The small ache in his muscles reminded him of the unfinished healing job he had done, demanding his attention to finish the repairs on his form. Which he obeyed, then scooped up the sleeping twin and set him into bed. 

 

 

The demon floated off the ground, the usual for him, and went to the bathroom where he discarded all the bandages. There was no need for them if there were no wounds to mend, after all. Then came to the problem of his clothes. They were tattered and dirtied, probably not even usable anymore- and what a shame! It was a good outfit, not to mention the paper crown he had. Mabel would just have to make him another, or he could steal Will's, the shade matched his flames anyway. With a simple snap of his fingers, the guardian found himself decked out with the usual overly fancy attire but noticed how messy his hair looked. That he didn't remember. No matter, he supposed, he could fix that as well. 

 

 

With a silent exit, he went to the twin's side but instead of just quietly preying on his dreams and nightmares, he was being tugged down. Bill had half a mind to refuse it but went with it after a moment's thought. Dipper wasn't awake and seemed rather frazzled, something the chaining tattoos along his body wouldn't allow to go on. So there he found himself, caught up again in arms and hands, soft sheets and warm bodies. It wasn't bad, Bill felt the restrictions on his magic loosen a bit. His human was starting to like him, how grand! This was great for him mainly because now he was capable of more, had more time to do certain things, less things were a problem and could stop him! Bill felt a little bit more free in the arms of the human, and shamelessly, he pressed the boy closer into his chest.

 

 

______________________________________

 

 

That night never left Dipper's mind, he woke up some part in the night only to be rushed right back to sleep by a soft hum and skillful hands easing his body's tension away. That morning he woke up to see his guardian leaning against the windowsill looking outside- natural light gracing his features and made everything seem like a dream. The twin checked his figure and found that he was fully dressed again and looked as if nothing had ever happened. Sitting up, the boy yawned and easily stood up to go to the demon's side. 

 

 

"How're you feeling? You okay?" He took to notice how the clothes always hung perfectly on the demon's body, always giving him more of an elegant and alluring look. If he wasn't so frantic and concerned over his guardian last night, he might've had the chance to check out what was hidden underneath all the layers. 

 

 

"Should be asking you that, kid." Bill casually countered. He turned and flicked his human's forehead with a snicker, with one up and down glance he found the twin to be perfectly fine, he had no need to worry at all. Dipper had no injuries, no mental scars or traumas, and now felt more lax around him. His job was done, for now at least. And he needed to find Will, he could already sense the guilt and worry multiplying the longer Bill stayed away from him. 

 

"I wasn't the one that got mauled." Stubbornly the boy protested, knocking the blonde's wrist away from his face as he pouted. 

 

 

"Looks like you're more then a-okay to me!" The demon chirped and began to stalk away, he was already waltzing past the door and down the stairs- his voice booming across the shack as he cheerily called for his demonic twin. Dipper followed behind him a bit rushed, was Bill seriously just done with him just like that? 

 

 

Sure, that was how it used to be but things were different now! At least he thought so. Did Bill not think that too? "W-Wait!! Wai-"

 

 

"Bill!!!" The blue guardian exclaimed and jumped off the couch, throwing his arms around the blonde's waist and burying his face close into a bundle of fabric. "O-Oh my sta-stars! I'm so s-sorry! I thought you- I, I didn't mean to- you were hurt and I-" 

 

 

He babbled endlessly, Mabel wasn't able to console Will on a matter like this- anything involving his brother made it impossible to calm the demon. Though it carried on for a while, incoherent rambles and sobs breaking his words, Bill never got irritated. He held the teary guardian, resting his chin atop Will's head while rubbing small circles into his back. Soothing and easing, shushing his cries and murmuring gentle whispers. Then he started to hum, and Dipper recognized the tune as the one Bill admitted to him as a lullaby. The sweet way Bill cared for his brother always made his knees weak. It was an exact opposite of the earlier snark he showed off, the anger and resistance. The brunette felt a little jealous towards William, only he really got this side- well excluding how Bill cuddled up to him last night. Will got most of it! 

 

 

He knew it was stupid to feel like that towards the kind hearted demon, but he just couldn't help it. Bill was his guardian, not Mabel's, not Will's. Hell, Will was a demon himself so he didn't need Bill holding him so close and pressing their foreheads together while he wiped his tears away with a gentle swipe of his thumb. Suddenly he felt like he was intruding on their moment. But really, Dipper should be able to have another moment with Bill, many moments with Bill actually, because they were bonded! As Will snuggled up against his brother, the blue haired guardian caught the human's eye, and he offered the twin a warm smile. Quickly he gave one back, though it was rushed and not nearly as genuine and then his gaze went to the floor. 

 

 

"What do you say we sneak into the river and spook the monsters there?" Bill spoke up, pulling away by an inch to catch his brother's eye. How sincere and happy the blonde looked compelled Will to agree regardless of how either of the human twins felt. He wanted to make up for his disappearance, and it seemed Bill was more then happy to spend time with him. Why shouldn't he take it? 

 

"Okay, but this won't end up like last time."

 

 

______________________________________

 

 

Dipper sat down on the couch, head in his heads and he groaned at the reruns on the tv. Mabel sat next to him, feet raised and in her brother's lap as she clicked through different channels. Both guardians were still out, as late as it was, but Mabel didn't need to worry. Will always came back and she always woke up to morning snuggles and kisses, he might've been a little envious. Who wouldn’t be? Who wouldn’t want to wake up snuggled close to someone else’s chest, wrapped securely and encased in a thick layer of warmth and love. The fluttering feeling of being taken care of and the feather light touches of lips gently peppering his face until his eyes opened and a smile as wide as the ocean spread across his features. And when he looked up he’d find a matching grin, get flustered at the dashing blue eyes that twinkled with love and affection only for him.

 

 

Yeah, it wasn’t hard to find out why he would be just a tiny bit envious. 

 

 

“Woah there bro, what’d Mrs. Duchess the third do to you? You’re giving her a real bad death glare.” Mabel giggled and nudged his shoulder, to which he rubbed pathetically as if he were scorned. “Don’t got laser eyes, sorry to break it to you!”

 

 

“Mabeeeelllll!” He complained, having rather liked the mental picture he was painting. Even if he got a little frustrated over his emotions, he did like imagining. 

 

 

“What’s up with you? You’ve been grumpy all day.” 

 

 

“It’s just-“ He sighed, long and heavy. How was he even suppose to explain his? It was embarrassing and he didn’t even fully understand everything he felt so how was he suppose to tell someone else? “It’s Bill.”

 

 

Mabel perked up, turning towards him and drawing her knees up, nodding her head for him to continue. “Is it about the accident?"

 

 

“I-I guess?” Dipper started off unsure, voice just as uneven as he felt. “It’s just that he’s walking around and going out like none of it matters! Pushing me aside like we didn’t go through something important! I get that he’s a demon or whatever but it’s just not okay- like? This is a big deal! Demons are different sure but, how can he not see how crazy this is!?”

 

 

Mabel watched him grow angry, his irritation finally being let out after being held in after so long. It really did seem like Dipper was starting to catch feelings for his guardian- about time, in her opinion. But she wished things were going in a better direction. “Why don’t you guys talk it out?”

 

 

“Talk something out? Rationally, with Bill Cipher? Hah! Fat chance!!”

 

“Have you even tried?”

 

“Yeah, and it didn’t work. It usually never does.” The boy groaned and sunk into the couch cushions. He had tried, and nothing ever seemed to work, nothing he did made any difference- there was no change! Ever! And he was beginning to resent his efforts and the routine that remained normal. 

 

 

“Well- how about me and Will leave for a bit and then you and Bill have some time for yourselves? Watch a movie on the couch, talk about more nerd stuff, make a big thingy of science and test it out! Ya know, like the usual things you do by yourself!”

 

 

“I don’t know Mabel…,” He deflates, sinking into the soft cushions below him. And he really didn’t, it might just end up being another wasted effort. 

 

 

“You may not, but I do! C’mon, _pleeeaaassseeeee?_ ” She begged, batting her long lashes at him and clasping her hands on his cheeks. She pouted, squishing his cheeks together in order to make a goofy face on him- reveling in the success when he cracked a smile and batted her hands away. 

 

“Alright! Okay! Sure, whatever!”

 

 

“Great! Thank you bro-bro, leave it all to me! I’ll make sure you two have _plenty_ of time together!!”

 

If only he knew of how she would do that..

______________________________________

 

He sat, awkward, on the couch beside his guardian, who in turn looked as unimpressed as ever. Mabel miraculously left the house early, grabbing Will by the shirt and running outside screaming some reason she made up on the spot and leaving him and his own guardian alone. Dipper had picked a horror movie to watch and so far it not only made him nervous, but only bothered the demon to his side. He kept pointing things out that bothered Dipper and he only grinned sharply when he noticed the boy shiver at his dark words. Even now, as a scream cut through the darkened shack loud and terrified, did he make a comment. 

 

“You know, they got pretty close to what an actual end of life scream is like,” Bill rambled as he watched. The killer held the knife above their head, bringing it down repeatedly and spraying blood everything, butchering the body. “So uncoordinated! So plain! Ugh, who even thought this was mildly creepy?” 

 

“W-well, what would you do?” Dipper replied with just a hint of snark to his voice. It was meant to be rhetorical. Meant to shut the blond up but it just seemed to accomplish the opposite. Suddenly, the demon was leaning close to him. Teeth gleaming at the reflected light from the tv as he smirked dangerously towards the human. 

 

“What would _I_ do?” He repeated, almost harmless sounding, but they both knew how untrue that was. 

 

“Uh- Yeah! Since you’re such a big shot, how would you do it?” Why had he said that!? Oh God, he was digging his own grave and he knew it. Bill knew it. Everyone knew it. Why couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut!

 

“First I’d start with subduing my prey-,” that _did not_ give him shiver. Nope. It didn’t at all and he most definitely _did not_ see the triumph in the demon’s gaze. “-then I’d let them anticipate my next move by overstimulating the senses.”

 

“Overstimulate?” Dipper echoed, dumbfounded. 

 

As quick as lightning, Bill had the human cornered into the edge the couch, hand pressing tightly over his mouth and keeping all noises muffled to a faint whimper. He sat on the twin’s lap. Pristine as ever as his free hand crept up his side and thumbed idly at the buttons of his flannel. The twin’s attention caught at the feeling of a gentle caress, felt the cold glove slip past his shirt as soon as it had been undone and skim along his ribs, feeling each one and dipping hard between their notches. It was an uncomfortable feeling, soothed by the flicker of attention that moved up his chest and rested over his beating heart. 

 

The guardian hummed as he leaned closer, whispering into the human’s ear. “Where would I claw at? Where do I slash and grip at? You have no idea.” Again, Dipper felt his hand glide on the outline of his collarbone. Mapping, he thought, before fingers wrapped around his throat and softly squeezed. It only stayed for a moment, disappearing and leaving him nervously thinking of where to next- _then he felt it._

 

A nip at his earlobe, featherlight kisses on his jaw, nails scratching down his stomach and hooking on the belt he wore. His breathing was heavy, his face completely flushed and before he knew what was going on, he heard Bill speak again. “And when you’re at you’re most frightened, I’d let you go. Let you run and run until you think you’re safe, you’re free, then- only then- would I skin you alive and leave your husk for the maggots and flies.”

 

The hand moved away from his mouth, both hands left his body- he wasn’t sure if he was okay with it or unsatisfied with the lack of touch. It confused him. Frustrated, Dipper found himself saying without really thinking; _“Bill what the fuck!”_

 

“You asked, my curious Pinetree!~” He sang, smug and confident. And for a moment, Dipper had never been more over the teasing entity in his life. In fact, he was ready to shut him up and leave him stunned and speechless for a change. Teach him to annoy and irritate him! 

 

In an act of impulsiveness, the twin grabbed the bowtie the guardian never was seen without, and yanked him forwards. Their lips met, bumping and bruising, teeth clashing briefly before Dipper could fix it. There was a startled noise from Bill, his blue eyes wide in his surprise and his hands- the same ones expertly tempting- were left unknowing of their place. He didn’t feel Bill kiss back, figured he was too off-guard to process it, and moved back. For a second, they just stared at each other. Bill’s expression unchanging and Dipper's hardened in a scrunched look, neither moved. 

 

“Kid-,” The demon started off. Stumbling silently on his words for the first time in possibly forever, fingers hanging by his sides dumbly as he stayed seated in the brunette’s lap. Dipper waited, both embarrassed beyond belief but proud in the way he could see that his guardian had no plan, no comment for him. 

 

It lasted for only a moment more, Bill’s tongue darting out to wet his lips, a calculating look to his eyes before he was moving in, closer. Leaning slowly towards the heated human and pausing just a breath away from plump looking lips. 

 

“Do it again.” He ordered tenderly, and waited. 

 

“What?” Dipper squeaked, tensing before Bill’s hands on his shoulder told him to relax, sinfully quickly he did. Hips rolled sharply into his and he groaned, gasping, hands splaying to hold the blonde’s steady. 

 

“You heard me.” When he was met with nothing, he grumbled. "Kiss me again.”

 

Well- _how could he say no to that?_

 

When their lips met a second time, it was far better. Perfectly melting against the other’s, dancing in a good harmony, fingertips exploring untouched places to help one or the other win a brief dominance before it was taken away again. Briefly, he wondered if the freeing feeling was what Mabel felt with Will. The crackling of energy and magic around him, buzzing pleasantly against his skin, contently warming the uncompleted part of him he never knew was missing before. It was ecstatic. A blissfully, heavenly feeling. 

 

Grunting into his human’s mouth, he relished in the way his hair got tugged, the hard bites to his lower lip and the soft calloused hands that groped at his sides and thighs. Bill lived for the powerful thrumming against his ears, the magic unlocking gateways and possibilities that were blocked off before. He was ready to take on anything, but found he didn’t want to part from the molding of lips against his own. He didn’t want to stray from the embrace of arms wrapping around him and pulling him close. He found that he quite lived for this, things like this. 

 

How _silly_ he had been to deny himself this for so long, how silly Dipper had been for selfishly keeping this to himself. At least, they had plenty of time to make it up to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> yet another AU to add to my growing collection,,,
> 
>  
> 
> oh boy, and I still have WAY more to write about,,,,lord have mercy on my fingers,,,


End file.
